Her Wings But His Light
by TheOneAndOnly51
Summary: Mikan Is A multiple Alice User. Natsume has the alice of fire. Mikan was Natsume's best friend until she and Yuuki take away his memory of her. MikanxNatsumexAndrew   OC
1. The Beggining

Helloooooo Fanfiction Readers :D! I just wanted to announce that -Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel has givin me her series 'Her Wings but His Light', Which, I am honored to have gotten the offer from her :). Please enjoy :D! Also, This chapter - up until chapter four- are basically re-written version based entirely on what she already wrote.

The black haired boy got into the vehicle without complaint, the girl whom he had been friends with watching.

Her brown eyes wet with tears.

_They're taking him away from us._

A small but strong voice said in her heart and head, repeating itself over and over again.

He was slipping away, threatening to become a memory.

"MIKAN!" Yelled the boy as he realized he couldn't be seperated from her so easily, Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No.." Whispered Mikan, her expression becoming cold.

"NO!" She yelled as the car pulled away. She reached out her hand and began chasing after the car, something pushing her to keep running, giving her strength.

Suddenly something inside of her soul and heart burst and she began running with inhuman speed.

She felt herself change.

She was no longer the chocolate brown haired girl she had been before, but a pure blonde.

Her eyes were blood red like the like the boys own.

This girl was no longer Mikan, but Yuuki Sakura, The girl who ahd been using Mikan's body as a host.

She ran past the car so quickly that all the people inside could only see a pale blur.

Yuuki jumped onto the car, unaffected by the immediate stop while everyone in the car violently jerked forward.

The boy in the front seat looked up at her.

She wore a pale white dress outlined with a subtle blood red color, and wore white, small shoes.

What everyone least expected was that this girl would have wings.

They were originally white but some of her feathers were different colors, mostly black and red.

"Mikan..." The boy whispered. Yuuki flinched at the sound of his voice.

She crouched and glared at the driver.

"Natsume-kun... Is this the girl from before..?" asked the teacher (Driver) , unable to look away from the angel.

Natsume nodded and slowly got out of the car and onto the dirt road.

He walked to her and tugged on her dress. "Yuuki." All he had to do was say her name and she would relax.

She arose from her crouch and jumped off the car, still glaring at the teacher. No one new that a certain someone had teleported to find the rare alice girl."Yuuki, Why are you out? I thought you had to sleep until Mikan died." Whispered Natsume, obvious fear, worry, and anger in his voice. Mostly anger and fear."Her pain brought me out oniichan." Yuuki said, her voice emotionless.

Everyone was shocked but Natsume. A gunshot sounded from the trees sending a bullet, as fast as lighting, towards Mikan.

She dodged the bullet with ease but something happened that couldn't be stopped, She began to change back.

Another bullet came straight towards her heart and this time it hit her.

Her brown and red orbs grew wide with shock and fear.

Natsume showed no expression, as if this happened every day.

Mikan fell backwards into his arms and he carried her to the car. "Let's go." He said as he got in. The teacher was still in shock. "Now." Natsume hissed.

The teacher was brought back to reality, and he continued to drive to where he was going before. The school made for special people like Natsume and Mikan. The Alice Academy.

What no one knew is that a pair of shimmering green eyes was watching them.

Please feel free to review :) Also, if you liked it, Go tell –Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel- what an awesome job she did writing the original :) Love yah 3


	2. A New Memory

Her Wings but His Light.

**Flashback**

**Mikan's POV**

_Where am I?_ _I feel warm arms surrounding me yet I feel so cold... _I held onto the warm person, hoping I could get more warmth from it.

The warmth tightend its hold on me. It felt as if I was flying. I tried to open my eyes - and succeeded- but closed them thanks to the sudden brightness.

"Mikan? Are you awake?" I made a noise to show him my irration of him holding me.

In all reality, I felt so safe and warm in his arms, As if this moment was perfect.

**No mikan love will just turn to hurt in the end.**

_Yes, love hurts most in this world_.

**Yes mikan. You have to make him forget. Take away his memories**.

_WAIT! Why would I take away his memories?_

**Why do you love my brother so much mikan?**

_Because of his eyes, hair, personality, and when he teases me about something stupid and little it makes me realize my true feelings even when I'm to slow to notice them on my own.. He is something untouchable yet so breakable when handled wrong._

**Very good reason for you to love my brother but one thing is that you have left something out for him. He has one more thing than you do. And with that I will take his memories of you away from him and give them to you so you can through them and find your missing piece. **

_Fine, Yuuki-chan._

I felt light burst through me yet again.

Yuuki and I have a contract where at night on the blue and black moon she comes out to stretch her wings and I can control my body when ever there isn't one.

She can take over my body in its weakest states and make it stronger.

She is the most powerful angel in the entire galaxy.

I felt the wings from my back but Yuuki didn't fully come out.

_You're healing me? _

**Yes, My friend.**

_Thank you yuuki._

My red/hazel orbs seemed to hold another color in them. Blue. The darkest blue anyone has ever seen. Some might mistake this blue for black but not us.

"Mikan?" I look up at Natsume with sorrow and pain. "Natsume. I'm fine... I'm also sorry." he looks at me with confusion as I get closer to him. My wings reach across to him but he doesn't notice. I slowly surround him with my wings.

He notices when my body presses against his. He blushed, trying to hide it. I didn't work, and I giggled. But the giggling soon stopped when I felt a blush creep up my face as well. Natsume was hugging me. "Mikan never leave me." He whisper in my ear.

Tears ran down my face "I will forever be with you but first pain will be in our way." I look down as I say this so he can't see my red and hazel orbs turn blue from the transformation. "Mikan?" "Close your eyes Nana-chan." He closed his eyes. I could feel it.

"I'm sorry" I whisper as my lips touch his and a blinding light ropes between us. He opened his eyes to see bright blue ones and tears pelting down my face. "You will always feel comfort when im around. You'll know its me." "NO! YUUKI YOU DID THIS TO HER! YOU MADE HER DO THIS!" Everything went black for us.

**End of Flashback**

**Regular POV**

A pain in his heart seemed to wake him up.

But why? Why was there so much pain?

He thought that something was wrong with him and he got sent to the hospital, but when he looked around he found a black room.

_Am I dead? _

He thought. A giggle escaped a young girls lips as she sat next to his bed. "No you idiot, of course you aren't dead!" He jumped a little at the sound of her giggle but when he saw her face and that her side of the room was lit by a light he almost chuckled with her until he saw her eyes. Dead eyes stared back at him.

_Is she blind_?

"No"

Wha…?

"I'm a multipe alice user idiot." He regained his normal bored expression. "And your name is...?" he looked at her with his cold crimson eyes. Her eyes showed a bit more life now. Something seemed to pull her back from showing him any emotion.

"Mikan. Sakura Mikan. And the little girl beside me is my little sister Yuuki Sakura." She pointed beside her and a little girl with blondish white hair popped her head out from her hiding place.

What seemed to shock him the most was her little wings and blood red eyes. "Hehe" she giggled at his expression. She smiled and pearly white teeth gleamed against her already pale skin. "Onii-chan." He looked down at the little girl now walking toward him. She got up on his bed and hugged him.

"My onii- chan and onee- chan. No one can take you away from me." when her bare skin made contact with his a shock went through him. Images filled his head. He blacked out again before whispering: "Yuuki-san, Mikan-san."

**In all reality, if I saw a guy pass out in front of me more than once I would poke him with a stick. JK. Kinda.**

**Review :)**


	3. RukanPyon

Mikan: age 14

Natsume: age 15

Hortaru: age 14

Ruka: age 15

Those are the ages :) -^.

Chapter 3. Her Wings but His Light.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I watched Natsume fall onto his bed with sadness and regret. "I shouldn't have done this. Yuuki why did you make me do this?" Yuuki seemed to glare at me while she changed back into her teenage self. "Hey you're the one who loves my brother remember? So don't be blaming stuff on me." I stared down at my feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I'm sorry Yuuki. I'm just sad and confused right now." I looked up to see Yuuki staring right into my eyes and my skin paled.

"He'll be waking up in five minutes. We need to make a decision on what age I will be. Ok Mikan?" Well…..that wasn't the comment I didn't ever think she'd ever say. Probably the most randomest too. "OK... How about you be my age so you'll be in the same class as both of us?"

I made that simple. Woohoo! Not. "That sounds fine. What age are you again?" I think I just heard a nuclear bomb go off in the distance. "Yuuki you've been with me for my whole life and u don't remember my age? Well now I'm fourteen." I stared at the ceiling as I fell onto the bed. "Oh…..you're already fourteen? Wow. Your getting old Mikan."

I heard a quiet tap and shot up, throwing a small dagger toward the door only to have it blocked by a creepy looking man. "Well….. Is this a nice way to greet your brother, Mikan?" He smirked. "Onii-sama..." I heard movement over by Natsume's bed. "Hyuuga? Are you awake yet?"

"Hn?"

_Well….thats a nice noise._

"What the hell!" Yelled a shocked Natsume.

_That's even a nicer greeting._

"Well, Hyuuga you just so happened to fall back asleep after my sister hugged you." Replied my brother.

"Isn't that a bit harsh sounding onii-chan? I mean it was a long trip here." I glared at the wall behind him with my emotionless eyes.

"Onii-sama can we get out of here yet? And you have something to explain to me!"

"And what is that sister dearest?"

_Ugh… What a disgusting onii-sama I have._

"Can you explain to me why you shot at me while we were getting in the car?" He looked at me like he didn't expect it.

"Mikan what are you talking about?"

He seemed to sweat a bit under all three of our glares. "I'm talking about this" I took off my shirt to reveal my torso, wrapped in blood soaked bandages.

"What the...?" I looked over to see Natsume staring at the blood spot on my heart. "If you got shot in the heart shouldn't you be dead polka-dots?" That name hit the spot because after he said it he widen his eyes as if he had no Idea what he just said. And he didn't. "Did you just call me polka-dots?"

Yuuki looked between the two of us like she was watching a tennis match. "Yuuki you look weird like that please stop." I giggled at my brothers words. Onii-sama says that. "Yuuki it looks like your watching an American tennis match. Really please stop." Yuuki put her face in her palms and started giggling along. "Hyuuga-san, I think one of your old friends wants to see you." Yuuki claimed. Natsume looked at her curiously. "Well, who is it?" Cold as he is he knew exactly who it was.

**NORMAL POV**

"NATSUME!" Someone banged on the door.

The banging stopped after Mikan got up and opened the dooronly to be fell on by a blonde haired boy with ocean blue eyes. "Ow." That was all mikan had to say before he jumped up and hit the wall opposite of the door. "I-I'm terribly sorry."

He looked at the girl rubbing the back of her head. He looked down when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt but just bandges. And man can he blush. "It's OK. But its not nice to fall onto a person, let alone a girl, who just recovered from getting shot." She smirked at his expression that turned from embarrassment to horror.

"I am really sorry about falling onto you but I think I have the wrong room. I'm looking for my friend-" "You're looking for Hyuuga right?" He looked at her again as she smiled the smile she kept only for her friends. "M-Mikan? S-Sakura Mikan?"

"The one and only, Ruka-pyon. How has your bunny been?"

**Hope you like that chapter :). Review please :3.**


	4. Andrew's Past

Her Wings but His Light

Chapter 4

_"I am really sorry about falling onto you but I think I have the wrong room. I'm looking for my friend-" "You're looking for Hyuuga right?" He looked at her again as she smiled the smile she kept only for her friends. "M-Mikan? S-Sakura Mikan?"_

_"The one and only, Ruka-pyon. How has your bunny been?"_

**NORMAL POV**

"Mikan!" Ruka gasped. "I haven't seen you since you escaped the academy! I thought the other agencies caught you or something!" He blurted out. "Ah, well of course they did. What fun would it be if I just kept running forever? But, my onii-sama has a job in each of these agencies and helps me escape each one." Mikan winked. Natsume sat there with a confused expression.

Ruka remembered why he was here. "NATSUME!" He jumped on the bed Natsume lay on and hugged him to death. Natsume groaned. He hated moments like this, but he hugged his friend back. "Release me." He finally spat when Ruka's hug was getting old. Ruka drew back and began talking.

"Natsume, how have you been? Are you and Mikan still best friends? How has Yuuki been? Did she come out when you were in danger? I would assume she did." Ruka went on and on.

Mikan put her face in her palm. Natsume zoned out and left one thought lingering in his head. "Me and Mikan... We were best friends?" Nastume thought aloud

. "No, I just me-" Ruka inturrupted Mikan. "Yes! You guys have been friends since you were young! Then again you aren't that old so I suppose that isn't a long time..."

"That's not possible. I just met Mikan." Natsume said with a dull expression, whacking the back of Ruka's head, playfully. "What have you been smoking while I was gone?"

He got out of the bed and walked towards the door. "See ya guys at school." And with that, he left. "Natsume! Wait for me!" Ruka ran after him, then came back. "Ciao." He said with a wide grin on his face.

Mikan sighed. "Looks like I'm going back to the academy." Yuuki nodded.

**NATSUME'S POV**

_This isn't possible. I just met her... Then again, I got the feeling that I knew her from somewhere. It made me somewhat uncomfortable to be around her. I felt a pain. I felt like crying... She _is_ a multiple alice user, She could've easily erased my memories of her. _

_Well, whatever this is, I _will_ find out._

When me and Ruka got outside I sat down under a tree. Something began poking me. "OH! So you _aren't_ sick." A voice from above me said. "Andrew!" Ruka exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh, nothing. Just the normal thing. Poking people with sticks." Andrew said nonchalantly, as he kept poking me with a stick.

I growled and lit the stick on fire.

Andrew jumped out of the tree and stood in front of me. "Aw, someones a little sensative." He smiled innocently. He had shaggy red hair and light green, playful eyes. He looked like he wasn't completely Japanese. He also acted somewhat cat like. "Ha! Andrew! Your ears!" Ruka laughed.

Andrew smoothed his hair and, while in the process, realized his cat ears were out. "My ears!" He chuckled. He also had a tail at the moment. "I guess I'm happy!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Natsume, Andrew has the ShapeShifting alice. He mainly uses his cat form to spy so his ears come out a lot like when he's happy or curious. He is also half American and was abandoned at a young age." Ruka said.

"My parents," Andrew's expression turned cold, then went blank.

"They wanted a child. Frankly, I was a freak in their eyes. They abandoned me here, in Japan. I was heart broken. I grew up on my own and fended for myself. You see, I would watch over my parents. I have, well, had a little brother. His name was Bryce. My father was mad at my mother for having freaks as children each time. He would abuse her and he killed Bryce. My mom soon died of a disease. Then, when I thought all was lost, I ment this girl. She had the most beautiful eyes and adittude. I've been looking for her ever since then. As I recall, her name was _Mikan._" My eyes widened.

_Mikan. MIKAN. He loves Mikan. _

_Then again, why should I care? __**Because you love her. Look into your memories. Try hard to remember.**_

Something in my head spoke to me. I tried to remember, small snippits of memories circling my head. I then blacked out.

**Natsume- Tch, you make me pass out way too much.**

**Me- Pshhh, I didn't do that on purpose in the first 3 chapters. I did it now cause I wanted to :P.**

**Andrew - *Pokes Natsume with a stick***

**Nastume- *Twitches* ARGH! GIVE ME THAT GOD **** STICK  
Andrew - Nah, Maybe later :).**

**Natsume -*Chases with fire***

**Me- *Sweatdrops* Uhmm, Review :D...?**


End file.
